1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for amusement and self-entertainment, including devices for launching projectiles with predetermined motions.
2. The Prior Art
The use of aerodynamic circular disks has been popularized by the "Frisbee". The "Frisbee" has required the user to propel and spin the disk by a skillfull throwing action by a user. The "Frisbee" has developed into a highly sophisticated aerodynamic device; an entire sport has evolved about such disks.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,915 discloses a resilient, elastic impeller for spinning and propelling a circular aerodynamic disk. The impeller, held in one hand, is engaged in a slot in the periphery of the disk, securing the disk and impeller together as the impeller is flexed by application of an opposing force to the disk by the user's other hand. When the disk is released, the disk is spun and propelled by deflexing of the impeller. Such prior invention requires that the user exercise only a minimum amount of skill and dexterity, affording more persons the enjoyment of play involved with a conventional "Frisbee". For instance, even young children can derive satisfaction from the use of such prior invention.
Other launchers are known generally each of which has a spring released by a trigger mechanism to send a projectile along a trajectory with a translational motion. No such launcher is known which is adapted for lauching an aerodynamic disk with spinning and translational motions.